Impactor Logia
Impactor Logia (インパクターロギア Inpakutā Rogia?, 16-51) is the lead commander of the Impactors, entrusted with the mission to destroy Earth at all costs, following his kind's code of honor, and armed with the Hiro-Sniper gun. Assuming the guise of Shuichi Hoshiyama (星山 秀一 Hoshiyama Shūichi?), he posed as Wakui's assistant to get the Guntroller to use Guntras in his Solar Annilation, using the giant robot's oxygen supply to make the sun go supernova and kill everyone. But Lucia was wounded in episode 21, and Logia saved her as he has feelings for her as well. However, the Guntroller has fallen into the gransazer's hand, the mission ends an absolute failure and ordered to fall back by his superior. However, Logia to summon DaiLogian to Earth and use it to destroy the Gransazers once and for all for the sake of his fallen comrades, taking out Tauron, Remls, before going after Gorbion in a plan to upset Tarius. But the Pisces and Gans' interference saved their leader as he decides to wait for DaiLogia before calling our the Flame Tribe for a match between Garuda and DaiLogia before the others arrive to form DaiSazer. But when defeated by Tarius, Logia turns himself into a suicide bomber to taking the Sazer with him as they leave Earth's orbit. However, Logia drops Tenma at the last second once realizing this action would go against his pride as an Impactor. The bomb however, went off and Logia went to hell. However, he survived his suicide and resurfaces upon regaining Dailogian and his Hiro-Sniper from the JDSF's Scientific Research Lab, beginning his vendetta against the Gransazers by kidnapping Ryouko and Ran and capturing Tappei, leaving them at the mercy of a time-bomb while he goes after Tarius to personally kill him. But when the plan goes array, Logia summons DaiLogian to crush Tarius as the Yuuhi arrives to hold him at bay under reinforcements arrive in the GranVehicles and drive him off. Logia later resumes his attack at the JD Weapon Institute to get Okito and Yuuhi under his control to hold Daisazer while weakened. But the plan fails and Logia goes to hell again after Dailogian is damaged by Daisazer, found by Belzeus who offers him another chance by increasing his power and reviving Logia in return for the Crystal Slab by taking Mika and Professor Horiguchi as hostages to force Tenma to hand deliver it to him alone. Once he smashes the Crystal Slab, unaware that it's a fake, Logia fight Tenma to his heart's content until the other Gransazers arrive to free Mika as the Professor Horiguchi as they even the odds and force Logia to use DaiLogian to fight Daisazer until Belzeus is tired of Logia's arrogance, forcing him out of DaiLogian as it leaves under Belzeus control. Refusing to give up, Logia abducts Mika who tends to his wounds before he lets her go as he goes to hunt down the Belzeus-controlled DaiLogian and reclaim it as he and Tarius settle things in a one-on-one fist fight. But the fight ends in a draw as a satisfied Logia leaves, later returning to aid them in fighting Belzeus, though he still sees Tenma as an eternal rival. After that Logia realize that he was betrayed by Belzeus, he support other Gransazers in their final battle before arresting Belzeus. At the end, he bids farewell to Tenma. Category:Impactor